What Are We Living For?
by Lil0Lamb
Summary: Story of a normal girls life going to hell because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. Victim

"Hey you home!?" followed by an obnoxious banging could be heard at my front door. It was definitely Tori at the door. I'm not saying she's annoying, I'm just saying she's annoying. I'm almost done getting the last few notes down on paper when she began yelling again.

"Ellis!? Aren't we ordering Chinese and watching kung fu movies tonight at Jakes?" and more banging ensued. I hopped up from my pink chair and skipped to the door. I swung the door open and caught Tori sucking in all the air preparing to yell and I immediately covered my ears. She stopped and laughed, "always on time!" she giggled.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously and smiled at her.

"So it's on at Jakes tonight!?" she clapped her hands together and blinked her eyes like a princess, little did she know she looked like she was a 15 year old dreaming of Orlando Bloom... Huh, maybe she likes jake? Ha! There's no way.  
Jake was awkward. He's nice but to me he seems like he's always trying to impress. Yep, awkward.

"Yeah," I said shortly, "I ordered the food already it should be on its way soon! I'm about to finish this song do you want here the ending?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes. I'd been dying to get an opinion on it. I've been working on it for months.

Her face dropped, "Can't we do it some other time?" she asked pleadingly, "I kinda wanted to go get ready," She said hesitantly, wringing her fingers together.

I knew she was just making up an excuse so as to not stay and listen to my greatest work yet. Maybe I was bugging her about it too much? Or is she just eager to get to Jakes? Either way I felt my heart sink. What if no one ever wants to listen to it? Why would a producer listen to my work when not even my best friend will give me the time of day?

"Yeah, I'll be down in minute I've got to go leave some warm milk out for the cats," I mumbled.

"Okay! See you at Jakes!" she said waving already half way down the hallway.

I sighed and shut the door. I rubbed my hands over my face and took a deep breath in and out, and then stretched my arms out and yawned loudly. I looked over to my digital clock on the kitchen counter. It was only nine at night and I was already tired. If a movie is about two hours I wont get back till eleven. Ugh, maybe Ill leave a little early. I'm sure they wont mind seeing as I'm the one who paid for the food this time. I mean it's my birthday. Though they don't really know that. Who cares if I leave early. Maybe Tori will want some alone time with Jake? I laughed out loud at my own thoughts.

I made the milk and put it in a plastic bowl. I shoved my brown coat on over my favorite pale pink top, adjusted my blue heart necklace, and pulled my blonde hair out from under the coat letting it fall loosely down my shoulders. I slipped my feet in some boots and began my way down to the first floor.

I was starting to pass the landlord Stephan when he noticed the milk, "Hey! Don't be setting that out front! I don't want a colony of felines living on the front steps!"

"Yeah okay!" I waved and stepped out into cold. I used the bowl to keep my hands warm and I walked the icy alleyways in search for the cats that lived here.

There were always some new ones but I could always recognize a few. Warrior, a big black cat walked out from behind a dumpster and meowed loudly. I said hi and sat the milk down. He ran to the bowl and began licking away at it. Soon other cats would follow and the milk would be gone with in the hour! I've made it a hobby to name all the cats that live around here and feed them.

From a distance I could see Fei Yen from the chinese restaurant walking towards me. I decided to meet her half way and soon I began to see the big brown bag in another plastic bag with red Chinese characters, "Hey! Is that a General Sou's, an Orange chicken, and a Wonton soup with two vegetable spring rolls?" I asked once she got closer.

"Yes! Dis is for you den?" she motioned with her head.

"Yeah, I think so!" I smiled at her. I checked my pockets and didn't have my wallet on me, "Aw, I'm sorry we have to walk back to the apartments, I'll tip you more!" I offered and she laughed.

"Okay, its back this way," I said pointing back the way I came. We started walking back together, "I'm so sorry I was just bringing the cats some milk," I said pointing to the three cats that now surround the bowl.

"Aw! How cute! Your so nice," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, I name-"

_"IF ANYONE KILLS THE BATMAN IT SHOULD BE ME!"_

Fei Yen and I stopped immediately, feeling colder that very second. I could see two figures walking towards us.

"You'll get 'em, I'm sure of it puddin," came in a quieter voice.

It was the Joker.

"This way!" I whispered and grabbed her arm pulling her behind the dumpster that Warrior had previously stalked out of. My heart beat in my chest and everything was slowly becoming clearer. I felt like I could sense everything: their growing proximity to us, Fei Yen's hands over her mouth to stop any sounds, and my own breath in front of my face like smoke. Their foot steps crunching the snow and ice grew louder, and soon it sounded like they were right next to us.

"That Ghul can't tell everyone what to do!" slowly her voice grew with enthusiasm and her vocal chords were being pushed to the limit, "We'll come up with our own plan, and B-man won't know what hit 'em! Hahaha!" Her laugh was more like a banshee's cry.

"Shut up Harley!" and loud smack was heard. The dumpster next to us rattled and Harley's face landed in the snow in front of us. Right in front of us.

Fei Yen began to cry and I began to freeze in panic. Harley picked herself up and her eyes connected with mine. Her smile was sinister. She forgot about being hit only seconds before and suddenly she couldn't contain her joy.

"Look mista' J! Two little kittens lost in the snow," she giggled and picked herself up with a smirk. She had her hands on her hips looking pleased with herself.

The famous Joker pushed her aside to get a good look. His face was haggard, but still a smile was permanently etched across his face in red, his eyes black, and his face white. His smile grew even more pronounced as his eyes traveled from me to Fei Yen and back.

"Well, well, well, this night is only going to get better from here hm?" He held out a gloved hand, in a seemingly friendly way, but I knew too much about the Joker to give in that easily. Tears formed in my eyes as I pressed myself further into the brick of the building behind me. I looked ahead in fear, trying to look anywhere but at his purple suit and sadistic smile.

"What you don't want my help?" he asked offended, but it was all fake. It's always pretend, "what about you?" he moved to Fei Yen who began to cry hysterically under his gaze. He grew angry and picked Fei Yen off of the ground and shoved her into the brick.

"_Not good enough for you_!?" he growled wildly.

"P-please," She stuttered.

"P-Pleeease," Harley mocked from next to the Joker, and she laughed liked she was watching a comedy show.

I froze in my spot, staring straight ahead trying not to draw attention to myself. I felt her fall next to me, still crying and I jumped. Joker pulled rope from his pocket and began to tie us up. Harleen forced us on our feet and we began to walk where they wanted us to. Two crying girls got into a van and disappeared. No one even noticed.


	2. Blue

The van doors opened to reveal only more darkness. The outline of Harley could be seen as she jumped up into the van grabbing Fei Yen by her shoulders and tossing her out of the Van to land solidly face first into the concrete. I winced, and soon Harley did the same to me. I tried my best to turn my body but it was no use. My legs and arms were bound.

I looked into Fei Yen's face. It was beautiful and aged, and she had tears streaming down her face. I knew she had children, and her husband worked at the restaurant with her. Her family is probably wondering where she is, and if she'll ever get back. I don't have anybody. Tori and Jake maybe, but they would get over it after a while. This woman had love, and tonight she would never return to it.

A loud buzz could be heard as electricity shuddered and surged through the warehouse, and light flooded every corner. A louder shriek could be heard from a while away. I struggled to adjust my eyes so I could see.

Fei Yen had been picked up and taken over the Jokers shoulder. The Joker laughed and set her on the plank over a tank of... water? It was a dunk tank, that was for sure. Yet the water looked so different. Harley was throwing tools at the colorful target to get Fei Yen to fall into the water. The Joker then came for me.

He growled, "Ra's wants to ruin my fun!" he said walking towards me, "but I haven't even started yet!" he laughed.

He leaned over me gazing into my face and began talking to me over Fei Yen's screams, "Your such good toys, shame to throw you away," he mused, "But I know you heard my plan?"

I shook my head furiously, "I don't know any-"

"Aww, I know," he cooed, grabbing my face and lifting me up to him, "All I wanted was to have my fun, you see the Ghul may have his rules, but the only way to live in this world. Is without. Rules, " he laughed.

He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder like he did Fei Yen. He dropped me down next to some boxes, to await my turn but not before talking down to me. He got out his knife and pressed it against the corner of my lips, "You remind me of my wife, she was beautiful." He pressed the knife harder, drawing blood. More tears formed in my eyes and my vision of him became blurry. He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I want everyone to see the funny side hahahaHA!" He grabbed my hair and removed the knife from my mouth and forced me to watch Fei Yen.

Harley was laughing while Fei yen screamed non-stop. I looked at her and saw that she was having trouble breathing. Her eyes were red and her skin seemed to develop some sort of irritation. Next to the dunk tank was several bottles. I tried to read the bottles at the best of my ability...

Hydro-Fluoric Acid

I began to scream immediately over Fei Yen's own screams, "No! Stop! Please! Take me instead! Please! Take me!"

Harley hit the target, but not hard enough and Fei Yen only bounced on the plank she was sitting on.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could. The Joker grew impatient, let me go, and pushed harley out of the way, grabbed a wrench and chucked it at the target. She fell into the acid screaming as the poison ate away at her body. Harley danced and cheered.

"You want to go now princess? Can't have you telling everyone my plan!" Joker laughed and Harley joined in.

I screamed as loud as I could hoping someone would hear. The Joker picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed more but I was losing my voice. Soon I wouldn't have one. I cried for Fei Yen's quick end and her families loss, and I screamed now for my own life.

The lights went out.

The Joker dropped me on the ground. I landed on my back losing my air. Joker barked orders at Harley.

"Yes sir!" she said with a fearful shake in her voice. I coughed from breathing in the dust from the cold hard ground.

"Help!" I screamed but it came out only a weak yelp. I heard tires screech and an engine roar and soon they were gone. The lights came back and I attempted to yell again but only another weak yelp. Big black boots landed in front of me from out of the sky. I looked up to see a man in all black armor.

Batman.

I've only seen glimpses but never have I seen him in this detail. He got down on one knee and cut my bonds with a bat-shaped knife. I was free.

"Thank you," I whispered but it didn't phase him.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked. It seemed like a good intentioned question but his voice was so intimidating it threw me off. I looked at him confused. He wore a black cape that surrounded him and his armor looked tough yet flexible. He had the ears and everything. I stared at his eyes, they were blue. I couldn't bring myself to speak. How many people know that the Dark Knight's eyes are blue?

He noticed the cut on my lips, and the bruises from the bonds, "What happened?"

"I- They took us. Another girl. They-" a lump grew in my throat and I pointed to the tank.

"Stay here," he said calmly and he went to inspect the tank. I laid back down on the floor putting my hands over my face crying. A minute later I was being picked up. He walked me out of the warehouse and to a black vehicle. The top opened and he set me in the passenger seat.

From a distance I could hear police sirens, but Batman ignored them and got in the drivers seat. He reached around me and I tried to help him.

"Don't move," he warned and I held my hands close to me as he buckled me in. I could feel his breath and hear the click of the seat. He was back in his seat, and was manning the controls.

I licked my lip where Joker cut it. It wasn't too deep. I tried to stretch my left hand into an octave position, stretching my pinky and thumb far apart, like I would on a piano but it was no use. I would have to take it easy on the music for a while then. I lifted my self and adjusted to the seat and moaned at the sharp pain that went through my spine.

Batman reached a hand out and pressed me back into the seat, "Don't move, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said in a deep voice.

I nodded and looked at him the whole way there. This whole situation was surreal. I was taken hostage by a well know killer. I watched someone I know die, and now I'm in a foreign vehicle with Batman who I doubted, at one point, even 'existed.'

The vehicles top opened and he jumped out, yelling to a crew of medical personnel by the emergency entrance that I had a back injury. He walked around to unbuckle me, and pick me up again. I looked to him as I was being laid down on a gurney. Slowly he disappears out of view as I was being rolled into the building.

Batman's eyes are blue.


	3. The Fall

I woke up to the bright lights of the hospital. I looked to the nearest window to my right and saw it was snowing and it was bright out.

"Happy birthday," I murmured to myself, "you're 18..."

I sighed and soon a nurse came in, "Your free to go, we just need you sign a few papers saying you've been here. The doctor assigned you a small prescription for the back pain, you had some swelling but the doctor deemed you okay to leave. Just take it easy on the back okay?" she said in a motherly voice.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I figured I still look young and thats why she was giving me that maternal tone.

"Here are your clothes," She said setting them on the end of the bed, "You know you're lucky he got you here so fast. You're back could've been much worse."

"Yeah... I got lucky," I said bitterly, thinking of Fei Yen and how all her skin disintegrated, and her blood dispersed through the tank.

I got home at twelve in the afternoon. Just seeing the apartment building was a miracle, that fact I'm still alive is a miracle! I walked up the steps to my room door and Tori and Jake were standing there, pounding on it. Jake was shaking his brown curls and he rubbed his eyes like he was tired. Tori had on Pajama's still, and was the one who was knocking on my door. I was expecting someone to open it as I watched, like I was actually dead and I'm just a ghost and someone new has moved into my old room.

Jake saw me and his brown eyes widened, "Ellis..."

Tori's head flew my direction, her short black hair following "Oh my gosh! Where were you!"

I walked to them, "Gone," I said shortly and I went to open my door with the key that was still in my back pocket. I gulped nervously hoping they wouldn't ask. I didn't really want to talk about what I saw.

Jake just had to say something, "Ellis... It's all over the news,"

Damn...

"Yeah! How the Joker took you and how Batman saved you," Tori said loudly.

"I don't want to deal with it right now, just forget it ever happened okay?" I snapped and slammed my door on them. I turned to go sit at my piano. I winced and realized that was probably too much. They didn't deserve that.

I turned around a opened my door again. I peered down the hallway and they were walking away, "I'm sorry!"

They both turned to look at me, "I'm sorry," I said again, "It's- complicated and I'm not ready to talk about it," I said lightly. Jake nodded and kept walking with his hands in his pockets, and Tori waved. I shut my door, and leaned against it sliding to the floor. A sharp pain went through my lower back, and I then thought of how I was going to get up.

I sighed in defeat. How do I go on? What do I do now, knowing that the Joker can walk around a corner and snatch me away. Or someone can just kill me for my wallet. These fears were always there, but never realized. I've seen plenty of horror movies but I will never be able to stand the sight of... blood, ever again.

How much blood can one person bare to see?

I shuddered and picked myself up from the floor. I walked over to the electric keyboard and touched a key. There was no sound, it was off. I pressed the power button and began to play the song I had been working on. My wrists ached but it was bearable. I reached the end of the song and played through it to the last note. I then began to laugh. I had the ending in me all along...

I sat and wasted away the hours getting it just perfect, before taking some pills and going to sleep around two in the morning. I kept waking up and going back to sleep to lay for another hour and another...

When I decided to wake up I felt better but still weak. I got up slowly and shuffled my way into the kitchen. The clock read late... Light was fading outside. I slept into the next day!

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower... After, I put my hair back into a high ponytail. Dressed in a comfortable pink and white satin baby-doll and threw on a black silk kimono wrap.

I made myself some honey-nut cheerios in the kitchen but quickly made my way to my bed again. I ate till there was only the milk left and set it on the end table. What is wrong with me? I feel so useless... Is this depression?

The floor shook. I stared at my cereal bowl confused. The milk rippled, again and again. I took my attention off the bowl and to direction of the hallway. It became louder and more frequent and then the stomping vanished. I stood to walk out of the bedroom into the living area to see my front door.

Someone started knocking, "Hello little birdie... I'm gonna make you sing hahahaHAHA!"

No... not again, not now... I looked around and saw the doors to my balcony.  
I ran outside and gripped the railing, took in a deep breath of icy air and began to scream to for anyone to come help me. I didn't 'ever' want to see his face again, but here he was at my front door...

"Help!" I screamed over and over till my voice was hoarse, but nothing happened. Behind me I heard a crack. There goes the door. I was too afraid to turn around so I kept screaming into the snow sky. Hands grabbed my waist and tried to pick me up but I held on to the cold railing as best as I could. His fist jabbed into my side and I coughed and gasped for air. I would have fallen to my knees, but he turned me around and made me look into his dark eyes. I struggled against him, tears running down my face. From behind him I could see a large reptilian creature looming in the dark of my apartment, his mouth hanging open. Blood dripping down from in between his shark-like teeth. I screamed for Joker to let me go.

"Let you go? I think this little bird wants to fly!" He picked me up and threw me over the railing laughing hysterically as I fell. I closed my eyes and welcomed death.


	4. Baby Doll

I was numb to the cold. Something hit me mid-fall and I was still alive. Alive but numb. I felt the ground. I rolled over on to my back and gazed up at the dark sky, moon, and falling snow. I began to hum the song I wrote and a black bat dashed across the sky... I closed my eyes and refused to move. My humming ceased as soon I felt arms around me.

I was being picked up by him again. The dark knight. Who was this man? I held on to him as best I could as he walked. I leaned my head into his shoulder to rest my mind and eyes. I sincerely hope he doesn't mind... I would hate to be dropped.

Soon I was in his black tank again, he pressed on the lights and the engine rumbled. Heat burst through the dark compartment, warming me. Once again he reached around me to buckle me in. I looked at his eyes again and they were still blue but they were darker this time. I couldn't speak to him. It was like being the girl at school who couldn't speak to her crush. I was a coward, but if I had him to save me there was nothing to fear. As soon as I realized this I gripped his arm, and he stopped.

"Who are y-you?" I whispered. My voice cracked from all the strain I had been putting on it. He finished and pulled away from me, my hand dropping to my lap. Returning to his seat, we began to move.

"You won't answer?" I questioned him a little stronger.

"Your the one who's going to give me answers," he said deeply, "Now why did he come for you?"

I pouted like a child, "I don't know," I said looking away from him for the first time. I couldn't answer him now, my mind was too broken. I couldn't gather all my thoughts.

"...You're going to tell me," he said sharply.

"Make me," I muttered to myself. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. The car suddenly swerved left and right and left again. I braced myself against the seat.

"Please, stop!" I yelled at him, and he did. We glided normally now. I shrank back into my seat with a sigh of relief.

"Now tell me, or we're going for a joy ride," he grumbled.

"Okay, okay..." tears gathered in my eyes. I'm going to get gray hair early I can just tell, "I- may have overheard some things," I said carefully, "I don't know what it all means, but he doesn't want anyone to know. He said some things about a Ghoul or Ras?"

"Ra's Al Ghul..." he mused to himself.

"I guess he's out to... kill you... but Joker doesn't want that." I sat up in my seat and faced him, "The blonde girl suggested they make their own plans, but I don't know what those are! Joker thinks I know so he was after me, either that or he doesn't like loose ends," I said leaning back in my seat, "I'm sorry," I said to my hands that were currently trying to find something to do.

He looked at me. I could feel it. I peeked sideways at him and our eyes met, but only for a short time. Under the pressure I looked away, but I could still feel his eyes on me. I felt like I had to say something, but I don't know what to say exactly. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

When the vehicle stopped, the roof receded and revealed an equally dark room. I looked around and only saw a dark cave. I could hear water rushing behind us. I peered behind us and laid my eyes on a water fall. In front of me however was just darkness. Oh no, where is he taking me? Is this his... lair?

He stood outside of the vehicle and leaned over me. He quickly unbuckled me and picked up. I bit my lip to keep from showing any more weakness. I held on to him as he began walking without saying a word, like all of this was normal.

"May I walk?" I asked him politely. I wondered what would happen if I unleashed sarcasm in a time like this. I quickly discarded these thoughts. That was no way to act around someone who could snap you in half.

He nodded and set me down on my feet. I could feel the cool wet stone beneath me. I swiftly removed my hands from him and stepped aside for him to lead the way. He continued forward into more darkness and I stayed close behind. I could barely make out the outline of the rock and water that seemed to be everywhere was filling my senses. Dripping and running on the cave walls as we made our way into the darkness.

I tripped and splashed through the water. I had regained my balance but my gasp rang down the cavern in echoes. Then something stirred and screeching followed. The sound of wings filled my ears and I reached forward for Batman.

Every sound was soon muffled and I was crouched down with him, surrounded safely by his cape. The sound slowly faded and he stood up and so did I. He picked me up and I yelped like a girl. He payed me no mind, and started walking again. I sighed and gave in, holding on as best I could.

I saw first light, and they were blindingly bright but the cave was too vast it could not reveal everything. the light was small in comparison to the cave. There was a large computer, random objects in cases, a table with... medical tools displayed. I was a baby when faced with anything sharp. I looked up and the cave seemed to never end. Below me the floor was relatively dry in spots but the rest was water all traveling back the way we entered.

I saw an elderly man waiting but he didn't see us. He was clad in a fancy suit, like a butler. He had a tray with him, a tea set.

"Alfred," Batman spoke as he set me down on the medical table. Alfred turned around, and saw me. He gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Batman wasn't exactly cheery company, "Get her what she needs, I have to pay Joker a visit," he said menacingly.

"Why can't I go home?" I asked him. The more I was around him the more I felt like a child.

"They know where you live, its not safe," He said it like it was obvious. He was striding over to a case and clicking it open he began to re-stock his belt. He stretched his arm out and I noticed he was cut at the bicep. It looked deep and painful. He had carried me all the way here, saved me twice, and is now giving me a place to stay (albeit dreary) Who was he?

"Your hurt," I pointed out mindlessly staring at his arm.

"He's been through worse, miss...?" I tore my eyes away from Batman and to Alfred's face. He had deep green eyes and a face that took respect from you whether you wanted to give it or not. He was handing me a towel. I took it kindly.

"Hayes, but please just call me Ellis, and thank you," I said all at once. I began to dry my shins and feet. I blushed realizing I was still in my baby-doll and robe. By the time I was done adjusting I saw Batman pass over Alfred a syringe, but I couldn't hear what they were saying from here.

My thoughts raced. I laid down on the table and pretended to have fallen asleep using the towel as a pillow. I could barely hear Batman leave but I could sense his presence was gone. Tinkling from a tray sounded from far away and I knew Alfred was still here. I heard him sigh and soon his footsteps came closer to me. He stopped and lingered but then his footsteps soon led away.

I opened my eyes and sat up as soon I sensed he was gone. I looked around the cave for anything interesting. The computer instantly had my attention. I hopped down from the table and tip toed my way over to the massive screen. I lost myself in all the controls... This was no ordinary computer. I reached my hand out over the 'keyboard' and closed my eyes and pressed down with my forefinger.

I opened my eyes and saw the screen light up. I stepped back to take it all in. It was the news. How simple. The headline read, "Disturbance In The Dark Alleys Of Gotham," as I read on it was about Batman of course. I clicked the same button and the screen changed to live news.

It was a female reporter with the police Dept. behind her. The camera panned back and forth between her and group of squad cars and a van. "Breaking news, the Joker and Killer Croc have been found and arrested for an attack on a young girl, Ellis Hayes, who's location remains unknown," my picture was shown at the top right corner and then my apartment building was too.

"Detective Gordon has released search parties for the girl, and as for Joker and Croc? Well they'll be staying the night in jail until their moved back to Arkham's Asylum for criminally insane ," They began to show pictures of the Joker and fear coursed through me. I immediately clicked the button a third time to change the picture to anything else. The screen switch back to Gotham's newspaper. I sighed, turning away from the screen. I had seen his face a third time, one time too many.

I roamed the cave and found an elevator. This can't be safe, but then how did Alfred leave? I looked to where Batman had carried me in. He couldn't have gone that way, it's a dead end if your walking. I focused on the elevator. The control box was to the right, two buttons. At least its easy. I pressed the lower button assuming it was 'down' and the elevator made its way to me. I saw more controls on the elevator and was soon making my way up. It stopped and a door that looked like an old clock faced me. I pushed open the glass door and walked through in to the most luxurious study. I closed the clock behind me and then let my eyes feast upon the room. There was books, books, and... a picture of the Wayne family on the wall.

Hmm, everyone knows them but why have a picture of them...?

I walked to a piano in the middle of the room, and my hands felt eager to play. I couldn't, I had to stay quiet. I saw double doors leading out into a hallway. I tiptoed down the hallway and heard clanking down a ways and a sink running. I stopped. Alfred must be cooking. On a table I saw another picture of the Wayne family. This one had all of them at the front of the mansion in a group shot. I recognized Mr. and Mrs. Wayne and a younger Alfred, but that leaves... Bruce. Is Bruce Wayne, Batman? That couldn't be... The Bruce Wayne I know is a playboy.

...Well that makes a good cover doesn't it...

I held my hands to my mouth and gasped. I just figured out the one question that everyone in Gotham's been dying to know. I've got to get out, before someone see's me... I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and my stomach ached. I mentally slapped myself and forced my legs to turn around.

As soon as I did I felt hands on my shoulders and found my self staring into a mans chest. I looked up into the famous Bruce Wayne's handsome face. Deep blue eyes bore into me, dark hair fell over into his face and he stood a good 6'2" over my 5'4". His chin was chiseled, strong, and his lips full. He was wearing a suit like he'd come back from some sophisticated club. I gulped nervously and opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

"What is such a gorgeous young lady doing, roaming my house? How did you get in?" he said looking baffled and charming.

I grew furious, "No... no, don't do that, I know who you are!" I said pushing his hands from my shoulders and stepping away.

He smiled at me, "Who doesn't know who I am, how about we get you a-"

"Your the batman," I said confidently. He had blue eyes, the picture, the God damn cave led up to his house! The cut... Ill prove it with the cut and he can't deny me then, "Take it off..."

His smile grew bigger, "What? Look, this is my house-"

"Take it off!" I yelled but he remained unmoving. I reached for his jacket and he stepped back, "Just let me..." I reached for him again and he dodged. This time I lunged for him. He grabbed both my arms and forced them to my side, pulling me close in the same movement.

I struggled against him, "Where did you get all this strength huh?"

"Anyone could stop you," he whispered lightly, "Your a feather," he said with a straight face. I couldn't help but blush... Bruce Wayne just called me feather! Wait! No, focus. He's 30 anyway! Still good looking... I shook my head. He laughed at me, and decided to let me go.

"Take it off," and I tackled him. We fell to the floor and I got the jacket off his shoulders. I grabbed at the fabric and tugged down till it was at his forearms. His face grew serious and he rolled over on top of me. He took the Jacket off but that left the dress shirt. I felt his arms through the fabric, and searched for the cut. I gave up and began to unbutton the shirt.

He stared at me intently as he let me undress him. I cleared my throat and then bit my lip as I pushed the shirt off his shoulders to reveal fine muscles. I tried not to pay any attention to his physique. I pushed the shirt down and saw the same gash on his arm from earlier.

"Why don't you just say it," I whispered looking at him. He sighed and rolled off me, deciding not to speak a word.

"Don't ignore me," I said throwing my leg over him to sit on him. I leaned over him like he did me and suddenly I felt in control. I was fighting back a smile.  
"You weren't supposed to find out," he said looking into my eyes, "No one is."

"But I did, so now what?" I asked him. My eyes couldn't stay focused on his, they were too much. I looked to the side and focused on where the floor meets the wall.

He began to sit up letting the shirt fall off his arms. He startled me so I turned to him again, bracing my hands against his bare shoulders. Our faces were brought closer together. I could feel his breathe on me. My heart beat faster, my eyelids dropped. My eyes traveled to his lips. I began to think of how easy it would be...

He turned away, and I snapped out of his trance. I felt my heart tear. I leaned into the crook of his neck instead and sighed.

"I'm so tired," I whispered weakly. I could hear the crying in my voice alone, but I could also feel the emotions run up through my empty stomach to my throat. I was going to cry in front of him. I couldn't let that happen. I tried to stand but he ended up hugging me to him and standing on his own. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist as he walked me to somewhere.

He was warm and I snuggled closer to him, moaning against his neck. We went up stairs and into a dark room. I felt gravity shift as he went to lay me down on ivory sheets and Egyptian cotton. I would let him go so easily... So I kept my hold on his shoulders.

"Ellis..." he warned.

"Please? Stay," I whispered too lost in his warmth to give up. I could hear him breathe out sharply as he threw back the duvet and sheets. I felt his weight push the bed down. He took off his belt, shoes, and then his slacks. I removed my robe, took my hair out of its pony tail to let it fall past my shoulders and I settled in bed. He laid next to me on his back and I pushed myself closer to his side. I looked up at his face trying to gather a reaction. He had his eyes closed and his face was relaxed.

I wonder how often the Batman takes time to recover or even just relax? I leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened and my heart jumped. Did I do something wrong? As he looked to me he seemed to be undecided about something. The thought left his eyes and his arm pushed me to him. I laid my head on his chest, hearing his heart. I smiled and drifted to sleep.


	5. What's My Name?

"Good morning. Rise and shine master- Oh..."

Reaching my hand out I noticed Batman- Bruce... was gone. I shoved my face into the pillows and groaned. I sighed and lifted my head up to make sure, but there was nothing but space. I rolled over to see alfred, "Hi," I cleared my throat and sat up.

"The bathroom is through here," he lightly pushed open the bathroom door and flicked the lights on, "I hope you find your stay comfortable miss Hayes,"

"Please Alfred, just Ellis," I said trying not to sound annoyed. Why do I feel so disappointed? Bat- Damn it! I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. ...Bruce isn't here. I don't even know him!

"Yes, my apologies," he said and was quickly gone.

I sighed again and got up. Yep, he heard a tone. I didn't mean to! I jumped down from the bed and looked around. Everything looks so expensive... In the bathroom everything looks enlarged and grand, but also neglected. It was so clean no one must use this.

I turned the water on in the bath and let the hot water steam up the mirror. Undressing and stepping into the bath I let myself soak. "What am I doing? Where am I? Is this all a dream?" Ugh, I don't know anything. I hate 'not' knowing, it makes me feel powerless... "I am powerless..." I let a frown settle on my lips. "What will I do? Flee the country!?" My own laugh echoed in the bathroom making my self sound louder than I really was. Once I was finished in the bathroom I came back into the bedroom to see clothing on the bed.

Slippers, gray sweater, camisole, and a beautiful hair clip. Even underclothes were laid out! Thoughtful... or creepy? I tried everything on and they were a perfect fit. "Huh, what did they do? Measure me?"

"Not exactly," a deep voice interrupted, and I jumped. I turned around holding my heart and trying to reign in my quick breathing.

"Oh!" I laughed at myself and then sighed in relief when I saw it was Bat- oh what the hell- Batman.

He just smiled at me, as I looked at him. The longer I looked the more I could tell it was fake. My smile slowly faded. I cocked my head to the side in confusion and puffed out my lips in concentration only to end up chewing on my lower lip. Why is he... friendly. He 'is' Batman right?

"Ellis?" he asked lost.

"Huh? Yes?" I said coming back to my senses.

"Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs if you'll follow me," he said and I did as told.

I have to bite my tongue, at least for now. It's too early to be asking questions. This is all too... ordinary. The expensive facade aside, this sunshine morning-of-goodness is bound to end, but later. Yes, for now I'm going to enjoy this.

My gaze focused on his back. I could tell he was perfectly built even through the dark blue top he was wearing. I blushed, I can't be staring at him like this! I mean he's the Dark Knight! I stared at his feet and didn't even look up when we got to the stairs, when he stopped I looked up and saw that Alfred was preparing a table.

"Will you be staying with us, Master Bruce?" He asked, and I secretly hoped he'd say yes, but it seemed like a long shot.  
"Sorry Alfred, I've got a meeting, I'm also seeing Lucius about that... modifying we talked about... You'll look after her?" he asked picking up a mug and taking a sip.

"Yes, sir," he said with a slight bow of the head and... Bruce walked off to go be a Wayne. My heart sunk when he didn't even say goodbye. Not even a nod or something! I watched as he left...

"Miss- Ellis," he corrected himself, "I've prepared a number of different entrées in the hopes that you'll find one to your standards?" he motioned to the table. Five different dishes covered by silver serving lids. Everything was shining and expensive, very expensive. Even the orange juice was in a glass work of art. I turned to Alfred and twiddled my thumbs.

"Alfred, I'm sure I'll like them all... and I'm sorry about this morning I'm just a little frustrated and... confused," I said quietly and a frown settled on my face.

"It's quite all right," He smiled and then lifted up several silver toppers and each dish looked incredible. My stomach growled.

_

"I can't believe this! Why would they just stop looking for her! It's only been a day- scratch that, one night! and they've given up already!?" Jake and Tori were sitting in front of the t.v. watching the news. They just announced that the search parties for missing girl, Ellis Hayes have been cancelled. Detective Gordon states that it was, 'out of his hands.'

Jake hit the remote and powered the T.V. off, and then threw it across the room.

"I wonder where she could be..." Tori whispered to herself.

"I should've been with her, I should've-" tears grew in his eyes, and soon he couldn't form words. With his head in his hands he wept, and Tori sat on the floor thinking desperately through all the possibilities of what could've happened that night. And then Stephan... the landlord was literally in pieces when she found him, in a pool of his own blood. She will never get that image out of her memory, for as long as she lives.

Stepping out of conference room, lucius turned to Bruce, "You couldn't make it through this meeting and you knew it," whispered Lucius accusingly, pointing a finger at Mr. Wayne.

"I'm sorry, my mind is... elsewhere," He smiled and held his hand out. They shook hands and parted ways, but before Bruce got too far he turned around to call out, "We'll have to meet up some other time..." he began, but Lucius was on to him and with one hand shooed him away while laughing.

Bruce didn't bother to finish. Still smiling he turned around and pushed the elevator button 'V' down and was on his way home. There's a long night ahead of him.

I was sitting in the study, playing the piano for Alfred who lounged in a club chair with his eyes closed nearby. I had played several songs for him, but not the one I wrote with ending for...

The grandfather clock opened and Bruce stepped out, in a suit with his case. He looked to Alfred who was sleeping in the chair, lightly snoring. I laughed as quietly as I could at the old man. Biting my lip, I turned back to close the lid over the keys. I got up and followed Bruce out, reaching for the doors behind me, I pulled them in leaving them ajar.

I turned towards Bruce expecting to see him waiting for me but he was already heading for the stairs. I jogged a little to catch up with him. Followed down the hall... up the stairs... to his room, until when he finally said something.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" he asked setting down his black suitcase and then starting on his tie. My heart dropped, I was hoping to talk to him but he apparently didn't expect a thing!

"Well I was hoping to talk to you..." I said to him gently. Maybe if I just kept my cool and let him, be him I'll get something from him. I don't see anger helping anyone right now.

"So talk," he said bluntly. He began unbuttoning his shirt with ease, he was far too quick. I flipped around to face the lamp on the end table and began to fiddle with the end of the sweater I was wearing.

"Well...Mr... Wayne, I wanted to know if I could leave," Damn it. I finally have time to get answers, and I don't even have the right questions... I let a frown settle on my face, and thought of what those questions might be. The sounds of his undressing was so distracting! I could hear clothing hit the floor.

I don't hear any answer so I look back at him.

Gasping I fall back into the end table, shaking the lamp and making a Bible fall off the end and onto the floor. He was undressing in front of me! No shame whats so ever on his face! I turn around and face the wall, so to give him his space nearly stubbing my toe. He was on his belt... for goodness sakes! I heard the slick sound of leather against the wool black colored Armani dress pants and the jingle of the loose buckle.

"Look, I know I can't go home but do I really have to stay 'here?' I'd hate to impose on... impose any more on... w-whatever you have going here! ...and I would really appreciate it if you'd talk to me! S-so say something more that two words!" When I finished I realized I was lecturing and immediately regretted it. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight, holding my breath, listening hard for some sort of response.

Nothing came...

I took a breath and turned around, "Are you listening to me!?" and he was sitting in a chair across the room in his robe just watching me and I just stood there.

"Are you done?" he said grimly.

I nodded. At least that was more than two words.

"Sit," he motioned to the bed. I listened and did as told. I let my feet fall out of the warmth of my slippers and took my spot on the bed. I sat, legs crossed and brushed my hair behind my ears and prepared myself to listen to what he had to say. We locked eyes... I studied him as he talked. He must be in his early 30s? Late 20s maybe? Oh who am I kidding I 'just' turned 18. Damn, he is fine though. Oh my gosh! I cannot be thinking this right now! He just has such a rugged manly face...

"...Your in this situation and this 'is' the safest place for you... Elle..." he whispered leaning forward in his chair freezing me with his eyes, "You leave, and I can't protect you... Do you understand?"

I nodded and gulped, the atmosphere was weird in here. I had begun to feel nervous... Was it because he used my nickname? or the fact that he was sitting naked, save the robe, in that chair? Is it because he's Batman? I don't know how long I'll be here. I figured out his secret and now I'm not allowed to leave!

He stood up, and before I knew it he had his hands on my shoulders. I realized I was spacing out. I looked up to his face and I was speechless. What do you say to the man that saved your life and gave you a safe place to stay?

"Thank you," I blurted out, "really, I... realized I must have been giving you a hard time and I know now what your doing for me so... Thank you," I said to him. Even playing back what I just said in my mind, it sounded much more mature than I really am.

He studied me, and I forced myself to lean back from him. He must be one of those people with no sense of others' personal bubbles. He was much to close, but he let me go and went to his bathroom and shut the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts. The ghost of his presence still lingered in the atmosphere of the room. I fell back on the bed breathing deeply, finally feeling like there was air. I let my head fall to the side and I found myself staring through the window at the sky. It was sunset and shades of pink and purple and hues of blue were smeared across it.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the sound of Bruce's shower. It was almost like rain...


	6. Daddy

I woke up to an empty house. Some things never change.

It wasn't right. None of this was, but it happened so now I'm dealing with it. How long was it going to be before I cracked under the pressure? I can't even stand the sight of Jokers face. I have a phobia of him after what had happened that night. Tears stung my eyes. I rolled over on my back in bed and pushed the covers off me. Wait... how did...? Bruce must have covered me. I was probably glowing at the thought of being cared for... I'm such a girl.  
I sat up and rubbed the wetness from my eyes and that's when Alfred came in.

"Good morning Ellis, how did you sleep?" he asked kindly at the door.

"Alfred... do you think I'm... crazy to think that I'll ever have a normal life?" I asked half laughing and crying. I felt him sit on the end of the bed. I tended to stop crying as best I could.

Alfred looked at her with a smile. "Sometimes you have to let go of the past. Some memories are unhealthy, and it's better to live in the here and now."

I looked up at him, "...And if the here and now isn't healthy?"

Alfred stood up, breathing in to speak. "Tomorrow then, you can always look forward. Hope isn't lost, I promise you." I nodded and stood with him.

He began to walk out but stopped, again turning around he began to speak, "Ellis... Whatever happened that night, it's over and your safe now,"

"-Alfred..." I said disbelievingly, "I'm not the wealthiest person or the luckiest. I never had much of anything... after losing my parents, being alone, facing Joker..." my voice broke and tears fell.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me lovingly, "Ellis, everything's going to be okay..." he patted my head like a father.

"I just wanted to say thank you," he let me go and simply smiled at me.

We had breakfast together and after I offered to help with dishes. Alfred about had a heart attack, and almost dropped a dish. I couldn't help but laugh, it was the least I could do.

I wouldn't give up, and he gave in eventually letting me dry dishes. I was beginning to feel better. We talked, and he mostly told stories about Bruce when he was younger. I was too nervous to even ask about the Wayne's. So I just smiled when Alfred mentioned them.

"...They were the best thing to happen to Gotham..." Alfred trailed off into silence.

I stared at him. If he was going to start crying, then I was going to too! So I immediately thought to switch subjects.

"So when will Bruce be home?" I asked clanging a mug and a plate together on purpose to break his trance.

He startled and looked at his watch. "Now actually."

I finished drying the last dish and turned to him, leaning against the counter. "Not that this isn't comfortable, but is there something I can change into?"

He saw I motioned towards my clothes I was wearing, the same ones that I wore yesterday and he nodded. Leading me upstairs, he showed me the clothing options I had and I felt like I was shopping and it was just a closet! A walk in closet. Alfred must have gone shopping recently I just didn't notice. I thanked him and he left me to myself.

I picked out another sweater, but this one was cream. They were too comfortable to pass up, It was like wearing a blanket. A blue skirt, matching cream slippers, and nude underclothing to go with it. There were boxes of jewelry but I dared not touch it. If I broke something I'd feel terrible. I did however replace the barrette I was wearing to pick out a new one, they were quite useful for keeping hair from falling over my eyes while playing the piano.

Ugh! The piano! That's what I'll do today, I'll begin re-writing songs. With a goal in mind: I took a shower, soaked in the bath, changed into my clothes, dealt with all my hair and dashed to the study.

I wonder where they keep paper so I could-

I hit something hard, and squeaked in surprise. The grip on the bottom of the slippers caught on the carpet below me and I fell out of my slippers, tripping only to fall onto my back. I frowned and looked up to see Bruce, but he wasn't looking at me he was... I gasped and closed my legs, remembering that I'm in a skirt! I felt my cheeks turn warm and I hurried to my feet.

"Here let me help," he started but I stopped him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said staggering away from him once I was standing. I avoided his eyes and walked past him towards the study completely leaving my slippers to fend for themselves.

I'm such an idiot! Why does this stuff happen to me!?

I got to the study and shut the doors behind me in a panic. I sat at the piano and could finally catch my breath. I felt sick in my stomach still, it was a terrible feeling. He's so much older than me.. and he's Batman I can't possibly feel this way. Why do I feel this way?

The churning in my stomach became almost painful. I got up and found a pillow sitting in one of the club chairs. I grabbed one, threw myself down into the seat and screamed into the pillow, effectively muting the noise.

I breathed deeply and I felt better, but I found myself laughing a little bit. I cannot believe- No, I won't even say it.

How embarrassing! I need to sneak up into my room and hide there now or something.  
No, I can't do that either. I must pretend it never happened!

I got up and sat at the piano, letting a good hour pass just creating new sounds and melodies. It was difficult to concentrate.

"Master Bruce, how was the meeting?" Alfred welcomed me to the dining room and pulled back a chair for me.

"Dull," I said blankly. I took my seat and began to remove my coat for Alfred to take. I expected him to leave but instead he folded my coat in his arms and sat down,"May I have a word..."

I nodded for him to continue, "Of course Alfred."

"It's about Ellis, she's not adapting well." He sat next to me and continued, "She's not used to the life you lead. She needs time to move one from what happened and I'm not sure..."

It wasn't like Alfred to talk like this. Usually he's very forward with me, "Alfred please. The point?" I said sighing.

"You should talk to her, and stop ignoring her. You don't normally go to these dull meetings and I know it's to avoid her," he said bluntly.

"I'm not-! I've been rethinking of how I should help the city..." he stopped himself. What was the point of lying. He would see through it and there was no way he'd be giving up the cowl now. Not with names like Rāʾs al-Ghūl, Joker, and Croc in the air. Gotham wouldn't survive.

"I believe you find she's not so different from you," he said all-knowingly as he got up, he clapped his hands together, "Also! How does tomato soup and sandwiches sound?" he asked smiling.

My back was getting sore from being in one position, and I had to get up. In the hallway I could smell lunch and my nose led the way. I tripped over something and found it was my slippers by the door. I blushed and put them on.

In the dining room Alfred was serving Bruce soup and bite sized sandwiches. He looked up at me when I entered and I stopped under Bruce's gaze. The nervousness in my stomach made its way back like some angry force of nature. I looked away to hide my face. Maybe food would make me feel better.  
Alfred spotted me, "Ellis, your just in time for lunch. I remember you saying earlier that your favorite was tomato soup so I made some for you," he smiled

"Thank you, Alfred, that was thoughtful of you," I said smiling genuinely back at him.

Alfred began setting the spot for me next to Bruce, and silently I cursed. Alfred pulled out the chair for me and it was like he was trying to get me closer to Bruce. The chair was obviously several inches back. I sat at the dining table, despite being so close to Bruce.

I ate my food and savored every sip. Best soup I'd ever had! So much better than the diners tomato soup. The first bite, I had to hold back a moan at the taste and warmth. It was like stepping into hot water in the shower. Life's simple pleasures.

Alfred took my plate and disappeared, but not without giving my compliments to the chef first. He laughed, and it made my day. I may be actually making a friend.

Silence took over again, and my thoughts were back on Bruce. I don't see me and him being friends. At least not now, he's... complicated. He hasn't said anything, so I stand up to leave.

"Well I'll see you later!" I said too cheerfully.

As I turned away, he caught my wrist and my head flipped around. I looked at him shocked. His eyes met mine and locked on.

"Bruce..." I whispered. I looked away. I couldn't take the eye contact, it was too much. His were too electric blue and if I looked long enough I'd get shocked.

I pulled at my wrist but it was useless. I gulped realizing I was trapped until he let go. I shivered subconsciously and cursed for the second time today.

He began to pull me to him, and I couldn't say no. I'd be an idiot... right?

He kept pulling till I was next to him. He pulled down on my wrist lightly and I looked at him shocked, I knew it would happen. Does he really want me to... sit in his lap?

He pulled once more and my curiosity got the best of me. What would he do when he had me?  
I hesitantly sat in his lap, opening my eyes to watch his expression, as he watched mine.

He let go of my wrist, and his hands went to my hips. He slid his fingers under my sweater and camisole. I felt his finger tips press into my back and move in small circles.

Whatever he was doing it felt incredible.

I was aware of his arms around me and every touch. I leaned against him, and even wrapped my arms over his shoulders and rested my head on him. This reminds me of the first night we spent together.

He hit a good spot and I couldn't help but groan and grip him tighter. He then began to lightly trace his fingers up my sides making me shiver. I felt an ache and pushed my legs together to rid of it.

He took out his hands from under my sweater and straightened it. His hands rested at my sides, "You should go easy on your back."

I gave no response other than a small whimper.

"What should we do today?" he asked fairly friendly.

I sat up and looked at him. This was odd... but good. He was talking to me in a semi-friendly tone.

"I have something... for you," I said timidly sitting up straight to face him.

His hands dropped from my sides, "lead the way."

I smiled and led him to the study. He sat where Alfred did the other day, and I nervously played the song that was meant for Batman. When I finished I couldn't leave that spot. I was hanging on to that last note wondering where the sound went. I lifted my hands from the keys and closed the top.

"It was meant for Batman... I composed the ending the morning after you saved me, well- evening." I swung around on the bench to face him. He was standing with his hand out to me. I gave him mine and we walked. "So who is Ellis Hayes?"

I laughed, "Why so interested all of a sudden?" I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, realizing they were rude, "I'm sorry, it's just you haven't been-"

"Stop. I'm sorry, and you shouldn't have to be. So please, I do want to know." We arrived at a living room area and I followed him to the couch. He looked at me expectantly.

"Well I'm not sure if that's my real name to be honest. Do I look like an Ellis?" I laughed, "and theres really not much to me, sorry I'm not more interesting. I'm sure you'll have stories-"

"Who are your parents? You don't know your name?" His steel blue eyes bore into me in interest and I was surprised he bothered to ask.

"Oh, I just don't remember my parents much. They fought and- he killed her...Or at least that's what I was told. I don't remember anything about my father other than roses. When I think of him I get images of roses and something... Roman comes to mind? I don't know what happened to him. With my mother I think of the moon, but I was littler then, I could have made all this up! Who knows! I do know that I had no birth certificate of when I was born. I was left to foster care, and then that got shut down. A friend and I decided to find work and save. Eventually we got older and found our own places. I haven't seen her either."

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said quietly.

"and I'm sorry about yours," I said echoing his tone.

We looked at each other, until I couldn't take it and blushed. I could see his smirk...

I faced him and aimed a punch towards his shoulder and went for it.

My fist stopped short and stared at my hand in his like I had punched an imaginary wall or something!

He remained cool, "trying to lay one on me?"

"Maybe!" I challenged laughing and threw another punch that he ended up catching. "Just wondering if I can beat the Batman," I joked sarcastically.

He pulled me towards him till his mouth was by my ear, "I have a feeling you won't be too hard to... take down." I could feel the superiority coming off him in waves.

My eyes were open wide trying to catch a glimpse of 'something' out of what had just happened. In seconds my hands were pinned above me and my back was on the ground.

"You'll be good practice," he whispered from above me. I tried to hide a smile as I plotted to knee him. He breathed slow and closed his eyes. I took this time to prep my leg at a good angle.

"Don't- even think about it," he said grabbing my leg and holding it hostage by pressing it to the ground. He rested on his elbow and held my leg with his available hand."That's uncalled for."

"Ha! I'm sure you'd be fine, your probably- ...Uh..." I felt my stomach go back to it's sickly state and I wanted to leave now. I tried to get up and push him off me, but he wouldn't move. I opted for shimmying out from underneath him but with one hand he pushed my shoulder back to the ground and stared me with a raised brow.

He gave me that same look he had the last time we 'talked' and it seemed again that he hadn't decided on something. My heart was pounding...

"Ellis, if that's your real name or not. You can choose your own name. As soon as it's safe and you start acting your age, you can go where you want, but while your in my house... You'll listen to me and do as I say."

I was frozen and warm under him. I couldn't move, save the short nod in agreement. My cheeks went hot.

"I only want whats best for you," he finished.

I couldn't believe it. He has established himself as my... guardian? Was he distancing himself from me or was he into the... kinky stuff?

He got off me.

...and I decided that it was distance.


	7. Kitten

He rolled off me and stood swiftly. He reached out his hand to help me up and I obviously chose not to take it. Bruce simply turned away from me. Alfred walked in with a tray of hot chocolate and a plate of desserts. He stopped and tried to assess my reasoning for being on the floor. I bet he's thinking I'm bowing at his feet or something. I laughed to myself. Yeah, not happening.

I got up by myself and fixed my skirt and hair, while Alfred set the tray down on a coffee table. Bruce looked at me, no- stared as I walked over to thank Alfred and take a hot chocolate. He left and Bruce took his cup sitting down 'next' to me as well.

'Why' are you sitting next to me? After I just refused your help. Obviously, I don't want to be near you! Forget this! He set his drink down and so did I, and immediately got up to leave!

...and he let me. Some part of me wanted him to take my hand again, and pull me into his warmth. I wanted to be swept away. As soon as I left the room I felt cold. Where else was there worth being, if not with him? No- I can do this. I can just walk out. This house was huge, yet theirs no place for me here. I ran up to my room, grabbed a coat, boots, and walked out the front door.

As soon as I stepped out into the cold I could see how far this house was from the city, but I wouldn't let it stop me.

I was in the cave slaving away on the computer looking up anything I could find on Ellis Hayes' past. Hours pass and all I could find of her were pictures, maybe some tidbits on things she'd done work wise, but no record. Nothing about her parents. Roman... Roman...

"When I think of him I get images of roses and something... Roman comes to mind?"

Roses... Alfred called to me, out of breath from the elevator.

"Master Bruce, have you... seen Ellis?" Alfred is probably getting at the fact I've been down here and not up there with her.

"No, I haven't- and I did talk to her Alfred so you don't have to-"

He interrupted, "No, she's gone! I haven't seen her since she was with you sir."

I swiveled around in my chair and got up, jogging to the elevator. "I will find her Alfred, don't worry." I hit the button to send him back up. I had work to do now, find and protect Ellis.

I don't care where I'm going as long as its away from him. I found myself back at my apartment building. Staring up at it through the snow, I thought I'd go inside and maybe see some friends. People I know and that I'm familiar with... but this place feels like another life ago. A black cat walked out and he recognized me, rubbing himself on my white boots. I knelt to the ground, "Hey, little Warrior," I cooed at him. I picked him up and stood. He was warm, but he began to grow tense and his hair stood up. He was staring at something...

"What's wrong Warrior?" and I turned to the direction of the threat. Two men stalked towards me with clown masks on. One held a bat, and another was cracking his knuckles.

"Long time no see, little girl!" one of them snarled and cocked his arm back.

"Joker will be happy, he's been moping about this bitch for days," a thug frowned down at the girl he just hit.

"Yeah! I mean what did she do? Must be something bad to get the Jokers attention like she did," and thug number two threw her over his shoulder.

"Probably for being so damn fine!" he laughed and lifted her skirt peeking at her panties. He pointed at her, and his friend carrying her laughed, "Cute little Asian girls," he laughed agreeing with him.

"I thought she'd never show up! Shit, we've been out here for days and I'm freezing! Maybe I'll get a piece of her, warm up a bit!" he laughed giving the unconscious girl a slap on her backside. His hand remained there. After a pregnant pause he licked his lips, "How old do you think she is..."

"Dumb fuck, why do you think we've been out here!? Obviously the Joker wants her. What makes you think he'll just give her to you?" he said shaking his head at his friend.

"Come on! Just wishful thinking... I've been nice! Maybe I'll get her for Christmas huh," his laugh was cruel. They got to the truck and headed to jokers hideout which now was moved to the docks.

I woke up to find myself bound and my right cheek numb from the cold floor. Laying on freezing hard concrete and watching the fading light from many broken windows, which were letting in the chill of winter. My chances of survival were fading as the light did. Shadows played across the floor in front of me, there was no light other than that of the moon and lighthouse that kept flashing it brightness over the building but only briefly and in flashes. Rough voices erupted from somewhere in the dark I couldn't tell.

"Hey, you know Jokers not here yet... We could... You know, if you wanted to-"

"Hey- I have nothing against getting laid, but seeing your junk is the last thing on my mind..."

"Whoa, I said nothing about- that. I was just saying 'I' could-"

"Well then go over there, fuck face! Take her virginity. Joker will get here and probably kill you after!" he laughed. Who laughs at getting killed?

"You think she's a virgin?"

My eyes widened as I tried to see more of the room. I attempted to move my hands but they were bound. They didn't bother with my legs... Bruce's words echoed in my mind..."You leave, and I can't protect you... Do you understand?" I sighed, things could never be normal. This time it was all my fault. I should have listened. I'm such an idiot, why can't I grow up.

"Hey! Look who's up... Rise and shine kitten!"

I could feel a hand pull at me and force me to turn over on my stomach. I looked back to see his face in the light from the broken window behind me. It was a clown. He had a mask on; typical happy clown make-up, and a large nose, but in a grief stricken expression. The rest of the man was dressed in normal clothes, albeit torn and old. With gloved hands he grabbed my shoulders and forced me to stand.

"Walk!" he barked at me. I stepped forward but it was so dark I could barely tell if there was a floor beneath me. I kept my head down but it didn't matter what I did. He gripped my hair with his left making me gasp, and then yanked in the direction he wanted me to walk, keeping me next to him. Tears stung my eyes at the pain.

"Come on, keep walking bitch!" he let go of my hair only to slap my backside and I was suddenly so angry. If there was anything that would have pushed me over the edge it just had to be this creep. He gripped my hair again and I yanked away from him ignoring the pain and I kicked him hard. He doubled over holding his crotch and moaning out in pain.

"You! You bitch!"

The other men began to stalk towards me, and I backed away slowly. They pulled out their weapons, an assortment of knifes and bludgeoning goodies. Until we all heard laughter. It was low and sinister and grew to a cackling laughter that could only belong to..

The man I kicked was gurgling on his own blood. He had a knife stuck in his side and blood was staining his shirt and running out onto the concrete. His sorrowful face turned to the side for all to see as his last breath escaped him.

"Such good men, but expendable! Dontcha' think?" a giggle sounded again from the figure on top of the dead man.

I looked over to the voice and stared into the face that will haunt me forever. He lifted his face and the white makeup glowed in the moonlight, the red of his lips vivid and intense. The rest of his body was in shadow, his face floated in the darkness. Instant flashbacks of that first night... when all the madness began. Hot tears bursted from my eyes and my heart ached and begged to rip itself from me and run away. I could hear the knife ripping out of the flesh of the man he stabbed. He waved the newly bloodied knife in front of his face, the tip catching the light.

"Joker..." I whispered and started to walk backwards away from him. Run. Why don't I run?

"Aww, you remember me? It's been a long time! How have ya' been? You look good!" he laughed and smiled that gruesome yellow smile. Joker stalked towards me.

"You escaped..." I said in disbelief.

"Oh, Arkham and me... we go way back," he sang.

"It's not hard, if you know the right people. Hell! Harley could escape, but she's so dumb she doesn't know it!" he cackled. Immediately he stopped and stared at me intensely.

"Which brings me to business..." he growled, "There are a few fella's that- want you... I could get paid a pretty penny if I just handed you over," he swung his knife around as he walked and it was all I could watch. His head, and the knife in the night air only catching glimpses of a darker black that was his body against the shadows.

"...but you see I doubt you would live if you were with any of them..." he said 'them' with disdain.

"So I'm going to give you- an offer you can't refuse!" he yelled like a game show announcer. His arms were up in the air so fast blood was cast to the ground from the knife with a sick slap. He then pointed the knife at me.

"How about you be my new little Harley Quinn, and you can live and even get an outfit and everything!" he said bouncing with joy.

I shook my head, "You're... Crazy," I whispered and my back finally hit the wall.

In three large strides the Joker seemed to glide to me. His face was in outstandingly disturbing detail, down to the pores caked with white makeup. Cracked lips where red lipstick mixed with his red blood. Inches from me and his knife was even closer. Its sharp cold tip under my chin forcing me to look at him. His moonless coal-black eyes bore into me.

"I'm. Not. Crazy..." he stressed with fine diction and pressed the knife to my neck. He stopped himself. Taking the knife away he breathed in deeply.

"Do you want to go to the Mad Hatter? Killer Croc? They'll take you. You can play little Alice in wonderland... Until he finds a new one. You should've seen his face light up when he saw your picture on the news. All that blonde hair! He even mistook your name!"

He laughed hysterically, "He.. Haha heard 'Alice' Hahaha not 'Ellis'! hahaHAHA!" he fell to the floor in laughter and I noticed the men were gone. I could see faint light where Joker must of entered and I ran for it.

I felt as though I were making progress towards the exit until I felt him tackle me. I was face down on the ground with my hands still bound behind my back. I was going to roll over but Joker had perched himself on top of me. I screamed as horrifyingly loud as I could. He leaned down to my ear.

"...Or maybe you'd go to Croc, you wouldn't last a minute before he ate you," he said with pity as he gripped my hair and turned my head to caress my cheek with his knife dragging the excess blood across my face.

"He did however mention something about the way your sweet scent stirred his insides..." his knife scratched a line down my back and lower and lower and I grew nervous with every inch, "Maybe he'd want... Something else-" He lowered himself onto me and I could fell his hardness against me.

"I'll stay! I'll stay!" I said practically crying. I didn't want to hear any more of it. I screamed and squirmed underneath him, "Get off me! Please, don't-" he laughed over my protests.

"Well if your so eager for the position! Your hired!" he threw his hands in the air, throwing his knife that clanged loudly against the concrete and laughing thunderously. I rolled over and couldn't stop the tears and breathy ruptures from my throat. Please get me out Bruce, please.

If anything happens to her it's my fault. I stop the bat-mobile at her old apartment. I get out and survey the area. Fresh blood in the snow. Not a lot, maybe a cut or someone hit her, but this doesn't indicate much. I take a sample and store it in my belt. A black cat stalked from the darkness and sat in front of the blood. The cat stared up at me with something in its mouth. He dropped it in the blood and yowled like cats usually do when agitated.

I knelt down to pick up whatever the cat dropped. A hair barrette, the same one Ellis was wearing. So she really had been here.

I stood and looked around and found two sets of foot prints that led to tire tracks, and I was on my way. I just hope it's not too late.

I was chained to a pipe while Joker pre-occupied himself with whatever it is Joker does. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I just rested my head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and felt more tears fall as I imagined the warmth of being next to Bruce. I sobbed quietly to myself. I will never expect or ask for anything again if I live after this. Death... Death... Death, it's so cold and when faced with it, it makes you re-evaluate everything you've done in your life. Is it worth it, if it all ends the same?

An hour must have passed now and I sniffled. I had stopped crying and am now waiting for anything to happen. I rubbed my eyes to my coat to keep them dry. It was so cold it felt as though my tears were turning to ice.

"Ellis," a whisper sounded out from the darkness and I froze. A few heavy steps in front of me and Batman came into the moonlight from the broken window.

"Don't make a sound," he said and I nodded. He broke the chains somehow. Then I watched him fly out the window. Seconds later I could hear yelling coming from the room joker went into earlier. The door burst open and smoke came rushing out. Joker did too and he was running towards me. He came at me with his hands out. Who did he think I was?

"Harley let's go!" He ground threw his teeth. Oh. Harley Quinn, that's right. I heard more yelling and even gunshots came from the room, reminding me I have Batman here so Joker won't be a problem, right? I fought against him and I refused to stand and run with him. He growled like a dog and yanked me up by my neck. I screamed as he led me outside hoping the Dark Knight would hear me.

We walked on the edge of the man made road and stopped here. He forced me to look down over the edge. It was a good drop before hitting icy waters.

"Joker!" a deep voice ripped out into the air. Batman had made it out and ran to us but stopped short when Joker decided to hold me out closer to the edge. Joker tisked and gripped me harder,

"Batsy! I wouldn't do that if I were you," he laughed low and to himself.

Batman whipped out a batarang, "I would!" he growled.

"Oooo, touchy! Do you two have a thing?" he asked me, and I struggled to hide my face from his. He laughed and grabbed my jaw holding me still. His tongue raced up the side of my face smearing the blood he left from his knife earlier. I gave out a cry and let my legs give out.

A van drove up behind us and Joker backed up, bringing me with him. Batman began to stride towards us but Joker pushed me to the edge again and he stopped. The back doors to the van opened and Joker threw me forward onto the ground and he jumped up into the van and it sped off into nowhere.

I stood up and walked towards Batman who was running towards me. I fell into his chest and breathing heavily. He picked me up, like he always does.

I wrapped my arms around him, "I'm so sorry... I should never have left," my voice cracked.

"I'm sorry." I whispered over and over again. It could have been my imagination but it felt as though he held me tighter. We got to the car and he put me in the passenger side and we drove home. Once in the cave I felt nervous. What will he say? It's been silence the whole drive. He got out, came around and picked me up and walked me to the medical table. I let my legs dangle off the end. He removed my coat and replaced it with a warm blanket. My eyes ached and so did my head. I needed water, fast. I looked up to see the Bat. He tossed his belt onto the desk chair of the main computer.

"Thank you," I whispered. It seemed to echo in the cave. He came towards me to remove my boots and got out another blanket and he pushed me back into the table. I laid back and he laid the blanket over my legs.

Guilt set in, and shivering I sat up letting my legs fall over the side again. He placed his hands on either side of me and leaned in towards me with his head down. I looked at his broad shoulders. My hands went to them and ran up his neck to his jaw and I made him look at me. In his eyes all I could see was desperation and relief. I closed my eyes and kissed him letting our lips get warm. He didn't respond at all, still, I relished the feeling.

"I can't" he said turning his head away. I nodded my head 'yes, he could if he wanted to.

I pulled him back to me and kissed him again, but this time more heatedly. He slowly gave in and kissed me back softly. I grew needy for more and pushed back. I felt his tongue dart into my mouth and I moaned back.

I pulled on his cape bringing him closer to me and his hands ran through my long hair. When we broke away it was for air, but he stepped away to remove his cowl. I reached out and touched his wrists to stop him from revealing his face. Bruce won't act on his feelings, but I know Batman would. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes roamed me, and then he reached out his arms and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around him as well and he brought me upstairs.

It was a long trek to his room and quiet one. He laid me down in his bed, and began to help take off my coat, sweater, skirt and he soon got in with me once he finished changing too. Once under the covers he reached out and dragged me to him. He was Bruce Wayne once again. I cuddled into his heat and sighed comfortably. I wasn't going to die today.

He held me close, "Don't- leave again," he said threateningly. I looked up at his face, and he had his eyes closed.

"I promise"


	8. Firsts

Warning: Sexual Content Below.

Recommended on YouTube ;)

watch?v=35F6d2Utlpg

* * *

I woke up to blonde hair laid out on a pearly pillow gleaming in the sunlight. Next to me, Ellis was on her back with her hands up at the level of her eyes. I could see her face clearly and I reached out to touch her. She was a work of art, far superior to any ink painting. I ran my forefinger down her cheek to the smooth skin of her neck. The blood was gone, she must have woken in the night to wash up. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her neck pausing only briefly to breathe her in. I looked up at her face. Her eyes with it's unique curve was most enchanting about her.

The covers only came up to her hips and the rest of the duvet had been pushed away revealing her upper half. I challenged my hands to cross over her stomach before she could wake up. I let my hands rest on her and then move to one hip. She was alarmingly thin. I would have to tell Alfred to cook more, and make sure she eats. I rested back into my spot next to her and watched her sleep. When her eyes finally opened, she blinked. Her long lashes gently caressing her. She seemed happy to see me. She smiled and I could only look away knowing where this was going. She would get hurt.

She turned to me and reached out her hands across me. She was warm, though not as hot as my skin felt at the moment. She must have noticed because she snuggled in closer to steal the heat.

Could I really allow myself...? If I could just trap her here, make her mine forever- it was too selfish. A frown settled slowly and I condemned my thoughts. I couldn't do that to her.

It was a moment before she spoke,

"I... I'm sorry about yesterday. It was careless. It shouldn't have happened," she said unsmiling.

Women...

My frown grew heavier. Was she talking about leaving or the kiss? Only one way to find out without actually having to ask...

I began to sit up and she moved off of me, also sitting up. I leaned in close to her and instinctively she backed up. I invaded her until her back was on the bed. She meant to say something, but it stopped short and came out only a small whimper.

Her eyes were wide, and I knew she was definitely not used to this. It was... cute, and that's not a word I use. I let a smirk cross my lips. I hovered mine above hers. She rose to meet mine and that was all I needed to know. That she regretted leaving, but didn't regret the kiss. That sums up to; She wants to be with me, and that was perfect. I shouldn't do this... but it's so easy.

She let her hands run down my arms, and she moaned. I parted her lips with an added force and flicked my tongue against her bottom lip and she jumped. I pulled back and she was staring at me.

"Tongue?" she questioned with a spot of fear. She had never kissed with tongue before?

"Was I your first kiss?" I asked her letting too much ego seep through. I silently cursed. I can't let her know too much, for more reasons than; it's just fun to tease her. She nodded, and promptly let my arms go bringing them closer into herself. Did this show that she doesn't want to be too forward in fear that she'll offend? Or perhaps she's simply too nervous to touch me.

I let my hips fall to touch hers, letting her feel the excitement nature grants me in the morning. She tensed and her eyes widened as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Bruce!" she said warningly. I didn't move. "Bruce...what are you-"

"I'm figuring you out, your an open book," I told her lightly.

"Um, thanks?" she said pushing on me with her hands. I refused to be moved.

"I can read everything in your eyes, as dark as they may be. Not to mention how vocal you are. You don't realize this?" I asked her simply kissing up her neck.

"Huh!?" she gasped and looked at me incredulously, "I want to get up!" she demanded and pushed on me more. A laugh rumbled through me. She was so small, most likely 115 lbs, but with the way she's been feeding herself? 110 and she was trying to push 210 lbs?

"Don't laugh at me!" she slapped my cheek and I stopped laughing. All expression left her face.

"I'm sorry I was just play..." I took her wrist and forced it down to the bed. Doing the same with her other hand, she was trapped just the way I wanted her. I leaned into her neck and kissed once before licking the same spot.

"Bruce please!" She squirmed under me feeling very uncomfortable, "I... I've never... !" she squeaked.

I continued the biting torture that made her mewl. Making my way down the smooth skin of her belly, she twisted and twitched. That's when I noticed the first bruise, just above her pelvic bone that protruded to much for my taste. I realized that I wished to- take care of her. To really care for someone. I kissed the bruise sweetly and she stilled, watching me.

"Bruce..." she scolded. I looked up at her. Her hair wild, cheeks crimson and her eyes suddenly sad. She was beautiful, but I could not have her no matter how badly I wanted her body... her heart. I wanted to curse what ever God that could create such untouchable beauty. I forced myself off of her, I felt sick. I heard her small voice too close to me too quickly.

"Did I do something wrong?" her voice was small and the hurt seeped through like an overflowing gutter full of rain water. Now she was doubting herself and it was my fault.

"It's hard to tell what your thinking... Your a book sealed tight and the cover doesn't even give me a hint... Just- please, stop thinking." I turned to her, meeting her onyx eyes.

"Please?" she whispered and reached out to me.

I shook my head denying myself of her and turning away. She would get hurt, if she isn't already. She kept her path and her determination. She touched me, slowly wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Elle, you will get hurt or worse," I said simply running my hands over my face. I sighed frustrated, so frustrated in so many ways.

"Not if I'm with you," she smiled happily.

No, no, NO!

"You don't understand!" I ripped her arms from me and forced her to look at me. Getting up from the bed I turned to face her. She was on her knees facing me, regaining her balance from the loss of my support. I took her face in my hands as gently as I could without cracking the porcelain curves.

"They will try to kill you! They 'have' tried to kill you," my chest was on fire and my anger forced out a fear in her eyes. A fear of... 'me.' She rebounded quickly tugging my hands down.

"They were already trying to kill me!" Her scream seemed to echo. "I... I want to be here. I want this," tears formed and rimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. I kissed her fiercely, impulsively. Tightening my grip on her to bring her closer. She would 'not' cry because of me. If I have her, I would have to keep her here, captive even. I won't lose her.

"You're mine," I growled, "You'll never leave."

"Yes," she whispered, "never."

I prepped my hands to rip the camisole down the front. With a quick tug the top fell apart and drifted to the floor. I picked her up and laid her back on the bed. I set one knee on the bed, next to her and leaned over her using my arm to keep my balance. Though I was far above her, I could watch every breath her body took.

I pushed her last piece of clothing down her legs. She pressed her legs together and I couldn't help but smirk.

"This is what you want?" I asked her my voice dark, husky. It wasn't Bruce anymore...

"Please," she begged and took my hand placing it over her heart. I let my hand fall lower to cup her breast. I teased her nipple and she drew in a quick breath.

"More!" she gasped, pushing her hips up toward me. I would not say no this time. I leaned over her, using my hands to push her legs apart. I could see that she was ready. The tips of my fingers found her clit and I studied her face as I circled. Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth made an 'O' as she arched her back. She gripped my hair and pulled relentlessly.

I slipped a finger inside her slowly, and then out and in again, but this time with two, to open her.

She moaned out long and lusty. I grunted, only to look down to see her delicate hand caressing the tip of my cock that was wet with my own desire.

I leaned over her and kissed her lips to distract her from the fact that I was now between her legs. My tip touched her sensitive center and she moaned into my mouth.

I pushed up against her and she groaned in frustration. I placed myself at her center again and slowly invaded her sighing at how tight she was. She gripped my shoulders, her face screwing up in pain.

She longed for air while I pushed in deeper still. I was stopped but knew to push forward, and she broke underneath me. I stopped to allow her time to adjust. She smiled at me.

"You are wonderful," she said dreamily. I kissed her forehead and began to move slowly. It wasn't long before she was crying out. My breath was heavy as I moved faster in her. Her perky breasts bounced and I had to kiss them. She screamed obscenities as I felt my peak rushing towards me. I held it off and continued to pound into her while she begged.

I pulled out of her and gently kissed her. I helped turn her on her stomach while she moaned quietly to herself. I pushed into her again, but from behind. "Oh!" She yelped and gripped the sheets pulling them into herself. I started at a continuous rhythm, but lightly so as not to hurt her.

"Mmm, harder! Please!" she screamed at me and I pounded almost cruelly into her while she looked for something to hold on to. She began to pull all the blankets and sheets to her as she clawed at the bed.

"Ah, you- are- so- good!" she cried enthralled in erotic bliss. Her hands reached back for me so I took both of her hands hostage and pounded harder. She began to scream relentlessly and I slowed down letting her breath. Once she caught her breath she whispered.

"Why... why did you stop?" she whined. I couldn't tell how much more she could endure. So I simply asked her.

"More?" it came out too surprised, and I laughed at myself. I pulled out of her and she gasped. I helped her roll over and I pushed her farther up the bed so I could be fully over her and not standing. I crawled above her and kissed her as she nodded her head. I trapped her hands once more, centering myself again and pushed carefully. She bit her lip at the pain, but once momentum built she was as happy as ever. Her legs wrapped around me and I kissed her neck as I made love to her.

Is that what was happening? Making love? I looked at her as she released the most sensual breathy moans. I kissed her jaw, back to her ear and nipped her earlobe. She gasped again and moaned in exhale but this time it was my name, "Bruce." There was no denying I was in love with this woman. I lifted her leg and reached deeper with in her. Her eyes shot open and her newly freed hand went to her abdomen. She looked at me in shock.

"I can feel all of you!" she exclaimed astounded at my length. I hide a smile and gave her an out of place harder thrust among my soft pace. She gasped and her head flew back against the bed.

"Bruce," she cried and I released her leg. I grabbed her hip and moved faster and my own pleasure built.

I avoided cumming lazily inside her and instead pulled out. She moaned at the warmth across her stomach. I rolled off of her and leaned back only to kiss her head, petting her hair sweetly.

"Oh my gosh... why don't we do that everyday?" she said sleepily still unmoving from her spot. I smiled at her.

"Come, I'll start a bath." I went to start the bath and when I came back I saw her looking at her hands curiously. It was her pinky coated in- her pinky disappeared in her mouth and I raised my eyebrows at her. Waiting for her reaction... Her face remained pleasant and yet unsatisfied.

"Salty," she finished and she laughed once she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked her confused as to what was so funny.

"Your face!" she laughed and fell back onto the bed. I rolled my eyes at her and remembered how young she was. I froze. She's too young. For all this, she's far too young. Violence and sex. I felt shame settle into my gut and I almost fell to my knees as I looked at her young body laughing so carelessly and free. It made me sick, thinking of the things she'd seen. I was ruining her life.

"Bruce?" she asked me innocently and with copious amounts of worry. She got up from the bed and came to me. Placing her hands on my face she made me look at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, it was forced. I couldn't bare to know if she was hurt.

"Bruce I'm- alive. This is the happiest I've ever been," she stated firmly. She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. Together we washed the morning away in the shower. All of the monsters that hurt her had left their mark. Bruises and cuts patterned her body and anger seeped through my fingertips, crushed in the fists I made as I washed her with a soapy sponge. I could kill. I could kill anyone that touched her. All my mind was focused on was her happiness. If anyone were to even to attempt to obstruct her happiness they would die. My code was nothing now compared to the need to protect. Her love would change me no doubt. I took her face in my hands, dropping the sponge and kissed her desperately in what felt like rain.


	9. Consumed

We were dressed for the day, or what was left of it anyway. We had slept in and the spent the morning together. Still in his bedroom, he stepped out of his closet in all black casual attire. My legs shook beneath me and I was quickly wrapped in strong arms to keep me steady. I let my head rest against his chest. I was sore but pleasantly so.

"Bruce..." I smiled and ran my hands up his arms to his neck, over his jaw up to his hair.

He groaned while I massaged him. I giggled and looked up to see his face the happiest I've ever seen him. So relaxed now, instead of how he looked earlier. He seemed to have pushed whatever it was, aside. Maybe I should ask what it was that made him so upset. It's good to talk about things, right?

"Your mine," he said simply. I stopped my movements abruptly and stared at him. He slowly lowered his eyes to mine in a deadly glare. Does he know what expressions play on his face when he's like this? It's frightening yet sexy. Should I fear this? No, I accept it. I wanted to be his. Not Jokers Harley Quinn, or the Hatter's Alice, or Crocs... new toy. I was with Bruce Wayne. I choose Batman.

I leaned up to kiss him once on the lips, "yes."

* * *

7 Days Later:

"Why can't I go too? I've been stuck in this house for too long! Sometimes even completely alone when Alfred leaves too!" I argued with Bruce who had just agreed to go to the art museum opening tomorrow night. I was furious because he really planned to go without me! I followed his quick stride down the hallway as I berated him.

"People will recognize you! I won't risk it," he entered the nearest door, slamming it, putting an end to the half hour debate. He thinks he can avoid me, but he can't. I follow after him to one of the many studies lined in bookcases. In this room the drapes were drawn shut and nothing but a fire blazed. Bruce sat broodingly in front of the heat on the beige sofa, his hands clasped together at his lips. I drew closer and saw his icy eyes reflected the fire...

"I'm sorry," I whispered and sat next to him. I faced him and planned to say something but realized I had nothing. Everything was already said.

I waited for a response. After a moment I decided to leave him to his brooding. As soon as I was going to move he spoke. My eyes were fixated on his lips.

"We will have to change your appearance as much as possible." he said and I felt I should let him continue but he said nothing more.

"I will dye my hair black, too many people want me for my blonde hair anyway," I said thinking back to the Joker. I ran my hair over my shoulder, letting is fall. He looked at me concerned, an even more menacing frown settled on his face. His eyes darkened,

"Who?" he asked as though he were afraid to really know. Damn, curse my mouth. I took a deep breath...

"Well... " I started hesitantly. He looked at me impatient, his eyes now at a glare.

"when I was taken the second time Joker wanted me to be his Harley, and he mentioned um- The Mad Hatter and how he thought I was his Alice. It would be good to change my hair," I finished not even look at him, but at the fire.

"We will cut it too," he suggested.

"What! No! I will not allow that! Why are we even- just no," and that was it. He was back towards the fire. I sighed and conceded.

"I'll dye my hair, wear contacts, change my name, get a whole new identity," I said running my fingers through my frustrating but lovely long hair. I loved it and I wasn't going to cut it. I heard Bruce sigh sharply.

"Let's get started."

* * *

By the next evening I looked like a whole different person. My new name was changed to Takahashi Yuki from Hokkaido. My story was I was coming to the states to be a famous musician, specializing in piano. My hair was long and black but my eyes were a pale earthy green and it was striking even for me. I scared myself every time I looked into a mirror. My face was more... dramatic. I want to be different, stronger even. Maybe with my new self I can be.

"Bruce?" I asked looking at him through the mirror. He was leaned up against the doorway.

"Hm?"

"Teach me to fight," I stated, not asked. I put the cap on mascara and focused on him. His expression changed in point two seconds, and not in a good way.

"Why?" He said walking behind me and brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"I want to learn as you did, I don't want to be weak anymore," I let my eyes fall to the sink, away from him.

"Well, you don't want to learn as I did, but I will teach you," he said against my exposed neck. I shivered and welcomed his kisses.

"Ellis..." he whispered and nipped at my skin making me take in a sharp breath. He's going to leave a mark! I turned around and looked up at him, only to see him a centimeter from my face. His hands took my hips. His lips kissed mine sweetly. It was a nice change compared to his usual relentless behavior.

My red lips, as red as my tight fitting dress, had left a mark on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled but took a towel off the counter. He looked like... How dare I think of Joker. My laughing ceased.

"So are you ready?" he asked out of the blue.

"For the opening? Uh, I think so!" I've never been someone who was rich and went to these kinds of events, or was I ever dating a masked vigilante. We'll see how this goes. First I know we were going to dinner, somewhere Alfred chose for us. Then we were headed to the new contemporary art museum. In the foyer Bruce and I took our coats and Alfred handed him the keys to the Lamborghini. I put the black hood up over my ponytail and braced the cold.

"Oh Alfred has a marvelous sense of humor..." I snorted sarcastically as we took an elevator up to the sushi bar.

"You'll get used to it," he took my hand and kissed it as the doors opened to a modern Asian themed bar.

He chose a table and he pulled out my chair for me, he even ordered my drink. I should have been mad that he was ordering for me, but truthfully I was relieved because I had no idea what was on the menu. It was in Japanese...

"Um, Bruce? What did you order?" I asked in a whisper and the waiter walked away. He chuckled at me and took my hands over the table.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," he ran his thumbs over my knuckles. I closed my eyes and imagined his touch. We haven't- slept together since my first time. I was eager to have him again. He was so... I began to imagine what he would do to me next. Minutes must have passed. Ah! I felt a pool of wetness escape me.

"Yuki your blushing," he pointed out. He couldn't hide his smirk. I took my hands away from him, and cleared my throat. The food arrived just on time. It was so colorful and displayed neatly. The waiter poured and explained the various dips and sauces and left us. My stomach growled.

"This is wonderful," I said taking in another spoonful of miso. He sat and watched me eat after he only finished one plate. I ate cautiously at first but grew fed up with his cryptic allure.

"What? Is it poisoned or something?" I joked pouring the sarcasm on thick.

"No," he frowned, "Just making sure you eat, your too thin," he repositioned himself in his chair leaning back from me.

"Oh," now I felt bad. He was just worried about me like usual. "I'm sorry, you could've said-"

"Yuki," he said stopping me short, "eat," he demanded.

"Okay! Geez..." I said and took the bowl of miso to my lips and drank the rest. I finished the sushi, the vegetables, and most of the chicken teriyaki bento. I sat back in my seat completely full.

"Good girl," he said smirking and put his money down on the table. I sighed, he's so frustrating. He draped my coat over my shoulders and we left together. When the elevator doors closed he pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss. His lips crushed mine and I tried to keep up with his movements. He backed me into the wall. He tugged my ponytail back ripping my lips from his and he continued on my neck. Our breathing got heavier, and the confined elevator space grew hotter. His tongue lashed out on my collarbone. I got goosebumps and I could hardly breath in the small space. He pushed against me and I moaned, my hands went to his hair and I tugged on him. He came back to my lips, biting.

He may be frustrating but he's so worth it.

Ding!


	10. Big Cats

After a fight against the paparazzi we stepped into the museum. Thank goodness for this hood on my coat. I made damn sure no pictures of me were taken.

When I looked up at the crowd of people walking from painting to sculpture my full stomach decided that it didn't like Japanese after all. Everyone here was rich, and I mean untouchable wealth! Lets-go-buy-a-yacht-just-to-blow-it-up rich.

I tugged on Bruce's coat and whispered up to him, "Maybe this isn't my scene..." I admitted.

He sighed and turned to me pulling my coat off me, "Your the most beautiful girl here. There's absolutely nothing to worry about," he leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Your... beyond words," he said gently.

"Bruce- I'm really not-"

"I heard you were coming! Oh Brucie!" A curvy woman with dark bouncing hair in a shimmering silver dress clicked her heels all the way over to us. She was taller than me and far more gorgeous, and I immediately felt that I wouldn't like her. With her hands out she kissed both of Bruce's cheeks. Completely ignoring me she yapped on and on about her mountain lion reserve just outside of Gotham. She was furious that Multigon International brought and end to all her efforts.

Geez, I like cats as much as the next person but this woman was obsessed. She was about to lead us- I mean Bruce- to a sculpture she found of a feline that's eyes were imbedded with diamonds! Bruce stopped her.

"I'd like you to meet someone first," his voice had completely changed. It was lighter, with a tone that emitted a sort of cockiness.  
"This is Yuki Takahashi, Yuki, this is Selena Kyle,"

I smiled, of all the wealthy socialites I could've met first I had to meet the crazy cat lady. As I looked at her I couldn't help but notice the similarities between us. She was much more- confident than I was but we had the same original hair color. Hell, we could double for each other if I grew any taller.

The night went on. I felt drowsy and ready for bed. Mingling was exhausting for the body and mind. I had told my story and new name over and over again to many different people. Some even said they wished to hear me play sometime. If I wasn't half asleep I'd be more excited about that.

Glass shattered on the other side of the room and everyone turned to see what had happened. My heart began to pound. A young waiter dropped a glass after bumping into another person, spilling champagne on them and the ground.

I sighed one of relief. Since when was I paranoid? I looked over heads, stretching to see any sign of Bruce. He was no where. I did however see Selena.

I went to her and asked if she'd seen Bruce. With her obvious crush on him she might know where he went, but she was just as confused if not more than I was. She looked at me more concerned than anything. She turned on her heel sharply and left the museum. It was like she knew.

I got my coat as fast as I could and put my hood up. I followed Selena's path, taking a glass of wine and downing it on the way out. I looked around outside and caught a flash of silver before it was gone around the corner. I followed her lead and stopped at an alleyway.

I looked up and spotted her half way up the fire escape! What the hell? Bruce wouldn't be up there... but Batman would. I sipped the last bit of wine and threw the empty glass against the side of the building.

I climbed on top of the dumpster and made a jump for the fire escape. With each ladder I got closer to the top. As soon as I made it up the last ladder and hand reached out in front of me lifting me up by my neck. I tried hard to breathe but could only struggle in the stone hard grip.

The famous cat woman had me in her claws, "What are you doing?" she said disappointed in a humorous way.

"I- knew- it" I choked out.

Suddenly I was held in familiar arms and the thief was kicked to the ground in front of me.

I looked up to see Batman and couldn't hide the worry. What has gone wrong now that would make him put on the suit?

"I know who this girl is Bruce. What are you thinking bringing her out in public!?" She screeched at him.

He set me down, and stepped in front of me creating a distance between me and pussy woman. Bruce said nothing.

"If you think you can change her name and no one will notice? Then your not as smart as I think you are, in-fact your an idiot!" She said poking his chest with her claw.

I stepped out next to Bruce, "It wasn't his choice, he had nothing to do with-"

Cat woman stretched her claws and went into a stance of defense, opening her mouth wide to show her fangs and release a deafening hiss.

I glared at her, "Bark."

"I'm done with this! If you still want information I'm here for you, but I won't babysit." and with that she unleashed her whip and jumped off the roof without one ounce of hesitation or calculation about the hight of the building.

I turned to Batman, "Whats going on?"  
His expressions are so different as batman. His looks I can never read, or understand. He took my waist to his and held me tight.

"Hold on," he grunted taking out a gun. A gush of wind went by and suddenly we were on the ground in front of the tank.

For some reason I knew we weren't going back home.


	11. On Fire

I braced myself against the seat as Batman drove furiously to- well I don't know yet. I was going to ask but figured with how fast we were going we'd be there ten minutes tops. The vehicle stopped, and the tank opened. I unbuckled myself for once but Batman beat me to it when it came to getting out. Once he set me down I focused my attention on the decaying house. Batman went back around to his side and took something out of the tank.

I turned away from my old memories, "Why are we here?" I whispered. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered how I swore I'd never come back here.

"I found out more about your identity, you may have siblings," he said walking briskly past me to my first and last orphanage. I heard the familiar screech of the front door. Why is he doing this to me. I left this behind... I couldn't face the faded blue house, with it's dirty windows and paper thin walls and grimy windows where you can see freedom but never have it, hear children's cries after every rejection because they didn't talk right or look a certain way.I heard the door squeal again, and Batman was next to me with a soiled old yellow file with my name on the tab.

'ELLIS HAYES'

I took the folder and flipped open the top. My information was scribbled out so messily it was almost illegible. Some police reports on the night my mother, Katsu Ikeda was murdered were also included. It explained how she was shot once in the heart. She was- a prostitute but not just anyone's because my father was Gotham's... Carmine Falcone. Why kill Kastu? As I read on, tears fell with out control. I couldn't contain my shaking breaths. Is everyone evil? It all began to make sense. 'The Roman,' was my father. He got some prostitute pregnant. When she went nagging for more than child support he had her killed.

"... you said I may have a step brother or sister. This doesn't mention anyone." I said giving back the folder, wiping some tears away with my free hand.

He took the folder from me and tossed it in the car, "Selena Kyle is an alleged daughter of Falcone. I'll have to do some DNA tests," he reached out for me and set me in the tank.

So my mother was a greedy whore, and my father one of the biggest crime lords to ever exist in Gotham, and my one possible relative is a thief obsessed with cats. Who was I? Some random girl. When we arrive back in the dreary cave under Wayne manor, he sets me on my feet.

"Thank you," I said meekly. I bet I looked horrible after all that crying. I turned away and went up the elevator. I spent an hour in the bath not even bothering to wash. Catwoman, my sister? That gorgeous bitch has eyes for Bruce, 'and' she's my 'sister'? I heard the door open in the bedroom and I decided it was time to dry off. I wrapped myself in a short black silk robe. I ran a brush through my raven hair and quickly towel dried it.

I opened the door to see Bruce standing at the end of the bed with only some briefs on. His built chest was highlighted by the moon, his legs looked like they belong to a god and shadows played across his face. He looked menacing, but I knew better.

I went to him wrapping my arms around him and stealing his warmth. When we pulled apart he had his hand on my chest. I looked down to see a round 18k white gold locket glisten.

I took the locket and turned it over, 'mine' was inscribed on the back in cursive. I let go of the locket wrapping my arms around his neck instead and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"You need to stop giving me things. You've given me so much already." I said quietly.

"...And you deserve more," he took my hips and guided me on the bed. I sat down and he pushed my shoulder back till I was laying down. However, my legs still hung off the end of the bed.

"I should've done this earlier instead of making you wait, for that I'm sorry," he smiled mischievously. I gulped nervously as his hands ran up my thighs, pushing the robe away. When he got on his knees it dawned on me what he was going to do. I sat up lightening fast.

"No! Don't I'm too nervous!" I slammed my legs shut.

He raised a brow, "You really think thats going to work?"

"Um, maybe?" I said then bit my lip. I mean I'm clean, I just had a bath, but I've never ever had a man want to do that to me. His hands pried my knees apart and Bruce lowered himself. 'Oh my gosh' played in my head like a broken record as I fell back on the bed. I had completely forgotten the events of the day. I twisted and shuddered at each touch. Bruce kept his grip on my knees even through my shaking. A spark began to grow needier inside me, one that Bruce's tongue was slowly fulfilling, he just needed to be a little faster... harder even.

"Bruce- please! Faster..." I pleaded and to my surprise he was listening. His pace sped up and I felt my body jolt. I couldn't keep my mouth closed, more moans were pushed from me. I began to move my hips in his rhythms.

"I'm so close!" I gasped, "Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Oh! Oh! My god! Ah!" I gripped the bedding as my body reveled in the sweet release.

My thighs were on fire and my toes tingled. "There is nothing like you in the world Bruce..." I whispered to the night.

A hearty laughter erupted from below me. Bruce was smiling as he crawled on the bed above me. I smiled too as he lowered his soft lips to mine.


	12. Reckoning

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I sat up in bed.  
Bruce wasn't next to me. I smiled, Alfred must've made breakfast and it was too good to resist.

I got dressed in a black silk chiffon dress and I kept my locket on. I kept a matte look, spritzed some perfume on, and let my hair fall loosely around me. I decided to tease Bruce today and not wear a bra. I did however, slip on some black lace panties.

Barefooted I went to the dining room only to find it empty. From far away I could hear shouting. Following the source of the noise down the hall to the foyer, Bruce was fighting off journalists, cameras, and even police at the front door. I hid behind a tall plant and listened.

Voices screamed questions from inside the mob of people. "Was the girl spotted near your home truly the missing Ellis Hayes?"

"I can assure you it was not." said Bruce with his hands up defensively, "If she was here I would go to the authorities immediately."

"Is it true your dating Yuki Takahashi? The upcoming musician?"

"Yes, she has yet to make her debut," Bruce said cooly.

"Is it possible the girl in the photo is Yuki and not Ellis?"  
Bruce was tired and the crowd grew needy for answers. "If Hayes is missing then it's very possible, now I have other matters to-"

Soon he was being bombarded with questions.  
"Mr. Wayne did you know Ellis Hayes personally before she was taken?"

"Do you think your being haunted by her ghost?"

"Mr. Wayne will you reboot the search for Hayes since she appeared by your home? Mr. Wayne!"

Bruce shut the door on them. I appeared from my hiding spot and went to him. "Bruce, I'm sorry-"

"Someone spotted you the day you walked out." he said sharply walking past me to the study. He flipped over a newspaper on the desk, that had me on the front page.

"Gotham's Ghost at Wayne Manor"

I turned away from the paper, "What do we do? Hide?"  
Bruce put a finger to my lips to quiet me. He listened intently and even I could make out a shuffling by the window. I hid behind the love seat as Bruce stalked towards the heavy brown drapes.

I peeked over the beige couch and saw Bruce rip the drapes apart and caught a boy by his neck.

Jake? Tori? I stood up relieved and confused.

"Don't kill us!" Tori shouted immediately cowering on the floor.

Jakes eyes spotted me and he tried to speak but couldn't in Bruce's grip. "I- can't" Jake spluttered.

"Bruce put him down!" I begged, and Jake fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted down at them.

"You know these people?" Bruce asked.

"I knew it was you," Jake said, "I knew you weren't dead."

"We had to Elle!" Tori said helping Jake stand up.

"Yes I know them. They lived in my apartment building." I explained to Bruce. I looked at Jake, "What did you expect coming here? It's dangerous now that people suspect Ellis is here!"

"Why are you talking like that? You are Ellis." Tori said stupidly pointing at me.

I sighed frustrated beyond belief, "Not anymore I'm not!"

"Ellis... I love you, I've always loved you," Jake said stepping towards me. I couldn't look at Tori, Bruce, or Jake.

"Jake, no you don't," I said slowly, "Stop this! Are you mad?" I said looking up at him desperately. When will he recognize Tori? Who was standing next to him with tears on her face, "I love Bruce," I finished.

Bruce looked at me with wide eyes. We had never said those words yet to each other, and here I was confessing them to Jake of all people, "Yuki..." Bruce whispered.

"Her name is Ellis," Tori glaring at Bruce.

"You can't be serious!" Jake said over Tori. "Your in love with this idiot!? He's a rich monkey you doesn't know left from right!" Jake said throwing his hands in the air. "Thats it! We're leaving Ellis!" he walked around the couch and gripped my wrist pulling me towards the door.

Bruce jumped into action, clearing the couch in one jump, he separated me from Jake in two seconds.

"Who do you think you are!" Jakes face turned red in anger.

"Who do you think you are! Some punk kid trying to play the hero when he knows nothing about his enemy," Bruce was fed up and would hear no more.

"Bruce..." I said warningly.

"Let me guess. You were cowering in front of the news for days too scared to go out and do something about it," he walked up to Jakes face.  
"You don't love Ellis, your too weak to offer her anything. I think we both know who's the better choice for her. Stop crying and get out of my house," he said menacingly.

Jake looked dumbfounded and scared in one look. Tori walked up to Jake, "Come on Jake... Jake lets go!" she begged pulling on him.

Everything went dark.

"Bruce!" I reached out for him and held on to him. All I could feel was Bruce's body breathing calmly in the darkness. He reached around for me and found my hand.

"They're here,"


	13. Cut

Do you ever wish you could go back? Change everything written and relive your life the way it was meant to be? As I was watched Bruce fight the masked assassins and fall in front of my eyes, I wished for someone to stop and go back to the main menu to watch the alternate ending instead. Surely, things could've been better than this.

Everything seemed so bright now that the power was back. Blood gleamed with an eerie brilliance, like a ruby. Ra's assassins seemed more like dark shadows, clever and quick. My friends, no longer made frightened sounds. They must know peace now.

Bruce's blood spilt out onto the marble floors of his parents home. I ran to him with barely enough time to look into his eyes, check his breathing, anything before I was ripped from him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Two men held my arms tight while a woman in black leather stood firm in front of me. She drew a dagger red with my loved ones blood and put the tip under my jaw, effectively forcing me to look at her. Her flowing brown hair, and her golden tawny eyes were wild with hate.

"You've taken my love from me, and so you will pay," she seethed in a thick accent. She drew her hand back and planned to stab me up threw the jaw with a six inch dagger.

"Talia!"

She froze, and then turned on her heel in a blink of an eye, "Father let me do this! She does not deserve to live!" she screamed outraged. Her father walked calmly over bodies to address Talia.

"You know why she must live. Don't be foolish child." He struck her with the back of his hand and she hit the wall.

He talked to Talia but looked at me, as if admiring a fine fabric, "If Bruce truly loves you, he will kill her himself," he spoke to me next.  
"I can see why he was fascinated with you. Quite- beautiful," he said taking his hand away.

"Who are you?" I asked fearfully.

He smiled, "It is not for you to know my dear, but who are you to stand in the way of a great future for our world? Is your love for him worth the thousands of lives lost each day? Know this girl... you will die."

His hand cocked back and it was the last thing I saw.

I woke up to the stench of sulfur and salt. They left my hands free but metal cuffs were clasped around my ankles. All of my clothing was removed and I was left completely bare, except for the round locket Bruce had given me. I was bound to the center of the room, on a circle of stone. Candles surrounded me and kept me warm. It seemed as though I was in a ritual, a lamb for slaughter. I held on to the locket.

All was dark, save the circle of light from the candles, "Hello? Hello!" I screamed franticly. "Please, somebody help me! Hello!" my echo carried down the cave.

Farther and farther away it faded, and then... nothingness. I fell to my knees. My hands hit the floor and my dark hair curtained around me. My head hung low as I sobbed, "BRUCE!" I screamed in desperation over and over.

"How odd, you call for him even still while he's the one to condemn you to death," a voice whispered from beside me. The woman from before, Talia was next to me kneeling, she observed me with inquisitive eyes. I fell back and rushed to cover myself with my hair and arms. Her head went back and she laughed, "Oh please! I've seen better! Bruce was just toying with you while I was gone, he would choose me over you," she said more to herself than to me. While she went on I could only look at the key that hung from around her neck. Just let me go...

Tears fell though I told myself to be strong. My body betrayed me with shudders when she mocked me, and I still screamed piercing cries as she cut me. I lay limp on the stone in my own blood. I curled up and cried tearlessly.

"This is what you left me for Bruce!?" she pointed at me with her blade.

"That is enough!" Her father silenced her with a hand raised in warning.

I looked up to see Batman barely standing. He was holding on to his side, but he looked refreshed after the fight before at the manor, fully in armor. He refused to look at me.

"You will make your choice now Wayne!" he tossed a sword to Bruce who caught it with ease. He stalked around the circle observing Bruce's every breath. "You know what you should do, imagine a thriving Gotham free from petty criminals and corrupt justice. Start anew with the League of Assassins and change the world for the better," he pronounced with wide eyes, deranged and wild like a lunatic.

"Kill her!" Talia shrieked, "Or I will!"

"No," Bruce said quietly.

"This is what you choose?" Talia said solemnly.

"I will not kill," he closed his eyes and gripped the sword tighter.

"So be it, both of you will die!" She threw the dagger towards me and Bruce cut it down out of the air with a quick swipe of the katana. Next, he threw the sword at the man behind me and it stuck inside of his leg and out the other side.

"No!" Talia screeched and ran at Bruce while her father fell to the floor.

Bruce dodged an attack and gripped the key hanging from her neck, ripping it from her. She growled and tried again but only to be cast to the floor where Bruce would knock her out with a quick and harsh strike with his fist.

When he looked up Ra's al Ghul was gone. Bruce knelt to unchain me. Once free we reached out for the other. Not a word was spoken, but we knew it was over. He helped me stand though he was afraid to touch me in fear of agitating my new wounds. I looked like I just stepped out a grinder. Blood trickled down from each of my cuts.

"I followed your instructions, I figured something heinous was going on!" Alfred said turning off his flashlight. "I hope you don't mind but I've brought some help just in case, I know how bad you are when it comes to asking for help," Alfred stepped aside and Superman walked in.

"You've got to be kidding me," I whispered and then proceeded to cough cutting off the beginnings of a laugh.

"Should I take the girl too?" Superman said with Ra's over his shoulder.

"Talia stays, it's Ra's we need to deal with," Batman said unclipping his cape and draping it over me.

"Not the girl I was talking about," Superman winked at me and I couldn't hide a blush.

"Don't even think about it," Batman growled.

I winced as Batman picked me up, I was sure nothing was broken, but I had many cuts from Talia's fun with her blade. I wrapped my arms around him despite the sting.

"Just joking with ya' Bruce! Lois wouldn't be to happy," he laughed nervously.

"Home please," I whispered and let my head fall against him.

Later I soaked in the bath and after, he tended to my cuts. We were in a new luxury penthouse in the Diamond District with a view of Wayne Tower, seeing as the manor wasn't the safest place at the moment nor the cleanliest.

Neither of us had said a word to each other. I braided my long hair while he put new bandages around himself. We got in bed and he laid behind me, neither of us bothered with clothing.

"Bruce- I'm in hiding, I almost died, and my friends didn't make it," I stated. He took my hands in his and kissed my head.

"Don't think or you'll never sleep," he whispered.

I nodded and settled in the sheets. I looked at the pillow wondering how I'm still alive to be able to be looking at this pillow right now. I cried silently for everyone lost today, they too could've laid their head down to rest to see another day but they won't ever see another morning. I won't ever see them again. Ra's words haunted me, "Is your love for him worth the thousands of lives lost each day? Know this girl... you will die."


End file.
